As a new generation of lighting technology, LED semiconductor lighting has five energy-saving advantages incomparable by the existing other lighting technologies, such as high photoelectric conversion efficiency, easy control of light source direction, easy control of lighting time and manner, high light source color rendering property, and a high power factor under reasonable design, thus being warmly welcomed by worldwide investors and vigorously supported by the governments of all countries. The luminous efficiency of most current LED lamps may exceed 70 LM/W, thus having better energy saving advantages than the traditional energy saving lamps. The luminous efficiency of green LEDs may be as high as 683 LM/W theoretically; the theoretical efficiency of white LEDs is also up to 182.45 LM/W, so the improvement space of LED lighting efficiency is huge.
In the current design of high power LED lighting products, especially high power LED lamps, due to heat dissipation, when a high power LED lamp is assembled, an LED light module, a driving power supply and a lamp are integrally designed, namely such components as the LED light module, the driving power supply and the lamp must be produced collectively, thus forming a situation of “LED having lamp while lacking bulb”. This brings a series of fatal problems to the LED lighting products, such as high manufacturing cost, inconvenience for use, maintenance difficulty, and the like. First of all, national and even global uniform standardized production could not be achieved on manufacture, leading to numerous product specifications, few batches and high prices; second, the products of producers are varied, not universal, let alone interchangeable; third, the LED light module, the driving power supply, the lamp and the like need to be integrally detached for maintenance in the case of product failure, thus the maintenance is very inconvenient, and such defects as expanded failure, delayed maintenance and high maintenance cost and the like are very liable to form. These defects greatly restrict the popularization and use of LED lighting and are inherent problems in the popularization of the LED lighting products.